


Finding Balance

by Beastblade



Series: Wet [4]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Futanari, G!P, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Magic Cock, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Romance, Sweet, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beastblade/pseuds/Beastblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karma discovers that love is what truly puts one at peace, and Irelia's feelings are finally noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Balance

Karma was a virgin. She cherished that, was proud of it even. She was pure and her thoughts were as well, it left her judgment and mind unclouded. She had never truly felt lust, but she knew of it. Knew of the way it consumed her peers and the ones she guided. Hot, tendrils of urges that moved them to do unspeakable and impure things. In women, she'd heard of the wetness that pooled between ones legs, so easy to drown in.

So she knew what she felt when she gazed upon the porcelain, well-sculpted body of the Will of the Blades. Water was streaming down her muscular form, her hair dripping across her forehead and shoulders, along with what Karma suspected might be sweat. Irelia's long, slender fingers grasped a long, thick shaft that dangled between her legs and slowly but steadily pumped it. Short, husky moans were falling from Irelia's lips.

Karma felt trapped. She had only come to bathe but she could not move now, nor her eyes from the oddly beautiful motions before her. With every pump, the muscles in Irelia's arms rippled and she moaned heavier. "Gods," Irelia whispered, "forgive me," those fingers tightened, and the speed they moved increased rapidly. Karma was entranced as Irelia threw her head back, and creamy moisture spurted from the very tip of the organ between her thighs, "I'm going to come, take it," Irelia whimpered, eyes squeezed firmly shut. She jerked the member with shorter motions, sucking in air as if it was the last time she would. "So good, you feel so fucking good," More cum erupted from the broad head, splattering onto the stone floor of the baths.

Karma decided then to slip out, unseen. She nearly stumbled as she escaped, eyes wide. She forgot all about bathing, all about enlightenment and ignoring urges. She felt as if she was drowning, but burning at the very same time. Beneath the cloth of her robes, her nipples were hard as stone, itching to be touched as they brushed against the soft material. Between her thighs she was on fire like never before, the desire for something unknown so strong she felt as if she would collapse.

The image of all that sticky moisture was engraved in her head. The expression of bliss on the Guard Captain's face, mouth hanging open and eyes closed. She had spoken in a husky tone as she took her pleasure. It was clear she had been picturing someone, but who? An image intruded on her thoughts, a vision of Irelia with Karma on her back. Her wrists were shackled, her thighs forced apart as something hard and thick slammed furiously into an area she had never actually explored. Moisture dripped down her thighs, and she whined aloud and paced needily. She forced the image out.

Every step made her thighs quiver. She had seen a penis before, occasionally she saw the flaccid shaft of one of the others. Growing up in the village that she did, a few boys had expressed interest and in odd attempts to woo her had removed their pants and showed them their petite and unimpressive penises. But Irelia's? That was something else entirely.

So long, so thick. Karma imagined wrapping her hand around it. Would it even fit all around? There would be so much of the flesh left uncovered. She forced herself to try and relax. She was a grown woman, nearly forty years old and picturing the penis of a girl half her age. But such a well-endowed girl she was...Karma sat upon her bed.

I have to flush the bad thoughts out. If I don't have them they can't control me. Karma did her best, it was an honest effort. The serenity that always came to her when meditating did not come, even as she sat there and tried to picture anything but what she had witnessed. The image refused to leave, and she soon found herself on her back, palming her clothed sex in an attempt to relieve herself of this burning, blissful agony. She would not stoop so low as to…bring pleasure to herself, but even just touching herself over cloth was enough to provide some relief. Karma inhaled heavily, dark skin shining with sweat, her thighs parted more lewdly than she'd known, nipples poking through her robes.

She was truly aroused for the first time in her life.

The next time she saw the Captain of the Guard, it was rather awkward. Irelia was unaware of what Karma had witnessed, and apparently Karma lacked self-control because she couldn't help but try and see if she could capture a glimpse at her fellow elder's shaft through her pants. Much to her delight, a shape she had always thought was some kind of armor was pressing against the cloth of Irelia's trousers as if too large to contain. "Karma," Irelia asked, eyebrow raised. Karmas gaze snapped up to meet Irelia's dark eyes. "Karma?" Her voice was gentle, soothing. The polar opposite of the guttural groaning Karma heard a few days before. Something about seeing someone like Irelia breaking free and being wild and sexual relieved her. They were both incredibly wise, if they both felt this desire, it was most likely the result of natural human instinct.

Human instinct was easy to resist.

Despite that thought process, she could feel her face start to burn along with the area between her thighs, excessively insistent these past few days…Karma cleared her throat, "Hmm, sorry, I was…distracted." Irelia's eyes held hers, and they looked down briefly at where Karma had been gazing. Curiosity filled her expression. Karma's eyes widened, and her breath hitched just a little as she saw a twitch in those trousers, and a flash of something wild in Irelia's eyes. Then she was back to the normal, calm Irelia the Will of the Blade's was always like.

"Do I have something on me?" Irelia asked casually. They both knew why she was looking. Karma placed a soothing hand on her peer's shoulder.

"No. Was just…thinking."

"About what," Irelia asked, a little too insistent. Karma was flustered, and she put her foot down.

"It doesn't involve you, I just happened to be looking at you when the thought passed through my head," The Captain seemed annoyed by that response, obviously curious but she bowed her head in obedience. Even though they were equals she always obeyed Karma without question. Perhaps age made Irelia respect her.

Just then, a terribly delicious fantasy entered her head. In it Karma was going to Irelia's quarters at night wearing nothing but a shear robe and then was climbing into bed with the captain. She ordered Irelia to take her deep and with as much force as she had when she stroked herself in the shower. She shuddered at the thought of that moisture splashing within her. Was it warm? Just how thick was it? Karma knew it was semen and it would leave her with child but the thought only turned her on not off. Surely, she was going mad? She had never felt urges these strong and she was sure that if she did not cure herself of this painful ache she would truly lose her mind.

"I've spoken to the Kinkou's," Irelia said cautiously, breaking Karma free of her mind. "They have eliminated a cult that seeks to follow that madwoman, Syndra." Karma's lust seeped away at the thought of that terrible, power-blind mage. That woman was incredibly dangerous. However, Karma didn't approve of the deaths of citizens in Ionia, even members of a terrible cult.

"Surely, there was another way," Karma muttered, tone expressing her distress at the news. Irelia shook her head gravely, and her face lacked remorse or pity. Sometimes it scared Karma how intimidating Irelia was, and how cold she had become since she was a teenager. Growing up with all the duties she had and without her father must have been incredibly difficult, and Karma admired and respected the Guard Captain greatly because of that. She was even more impressive than her older brother, and she had even inherited and become one with the mighty blade her father had once wielded.

"According to Akali they tried to speak to the cultists peacefully. Akali decided it was her duty to kill them when one tried to rush at her, strip her, and…" Irelia flushed, "tend to immoral urges." She coughed very awkwardly and turned her eyes away, cheeks bright red. Karma was filled with the sudden thought that Irelia was incredibly adorable. Karma could not help herself but to tease a little.

"Immoral urges?" She asked innocently, although she had to admit she was a bit curious.

"Of the sexual nature," Irelia said awkwardly.

"Not so immoral then, our ways say nothing of chastity other than that one should share a deep, spiritual bond with one they give their body to," Karma murmured smoothly, wetting her lips. What she spoke was true, but she believed as Irelia did. That lust was something terrible. Many crimes in Ionia, like the rape of young women, were caused by this lust. It was a savage plague, and one that had infected Karma because even now she was getting dizzy thinking about Irelia tearing her clothes off like the cultist tried to tear off Akali's.

She would tease Irelia, fake at resistance. Irelia would snap her knees apart and force her underclothes aside, sinking inside her forcefully. She would slam into her, taking all she wanted from Karma, kissing her mouth and claiming her. That fantasy, again…A small part of Karma realized what she was feeling. The soul's desire for a mate. She had held onto her chastity for so many long and lonely years. She hadn't thought she wanted to end that emotional solitude, but according to her body Irelia was the one that must change that.

Karma was oddly at peace with that enlightenment. Sex was very natural. She only need have it once, and surely the burn would be eased. Perhaps with a child she would find more balance than ever before. Irelia walked beside her as she talked of more Ionian issues, and the entire time Karma gazed at her with new eyes. The eyes of an animal ready to mate. She saw everything she could possibly want within Irelia. Tall, strong both spiritually and physically, and well endowed. Compassionate but unyielding. Gracious and confident. If she were a wildcat, Irelia would be the perfect mate. Karma thought she might be one anyways. They had shared many pleasant times together, platonically. It would be easy to make it more than that. Had it already been?

"Do you have one you…pass your time with?" Karma asked curiously, trying to keep her tone as unintruding and casual as possible. She could tell she didn't succeed because that glint appeared in Irelia's eyes again, a flash of interest. Had that look been there in the past?

Irelia glanced at her, and raised her brow again. A smile parted her lips. "Other than you, and sometimes Akali or Soraka, or the other elders, no. I do not have someone I pass my time with." Irelia inhaled and shook her head, "Though I suppose you're asking if I have someone romantically. The answer would still be no. I'm rather solitude." Karma brushed her dark locks from her forehead, smiling.

"I find romance to be a waste of time."

"As do I," Irelia admitted, "from what I've witnessed of it. Though I'm not opposed to trying it if someone were to express an interest first." Karma heard the loneliness in Irelia's tone, and she found it echoed back deep within herself. She found herself suddenly jealous of the thousands of Ionians that came home to husbands or wives every day, and a family. And she found herself suddenly jealous of some lucky, beautiful young woman who could woo Irelia one day in the future. Envy, another terrible burden on her soul. One she could not control.

"And what of children?" Karma asked cautiously. They paused as they reached the wide doors to the council, the meeting they must attend just on the other side. Irelia turned to her.

"Would you like to continue this talk later? Perhaps during a walk in the gardens later tonight." It was clear from her tone, that Irelia had sensed what Karma was implying. That perhaps they both abandon their lonesomeness. Embarrassment filled her. She had hinted at a desire for a woman half her age. Irelia was so incredibly beautiful, she was sure that if Karma asked for her time she would be refused. Youthful, strong, passionate. Karma had never realized how soft and plump Irelia's lips were, how bright her eyes were.

She considered a walk. It would be delightful, she decided. "I would like that."

"Then let us return to more important issues, yes?"

Karma nodded gravely, forcing thoughts of romance and children and sex out of her head. She was not a mindless beast, she could control herself. And no matter what urges she felt, the balance of Ionia was what mattered before all else.

Irelia wore loose pants and a rather casual shirt with a coat over it. Karma simply wore robes, a bit scantier than usual, the purple and emerald bringing out the dark tone of her skin. Irelia smiled at her when she greeted her, "Hello, enlightened one." She bowed her head, and Karma smiled brightly. Could one really start a romance with such formality? Surely two sides of a romance should treat the other with the same amount of respect. Irelia gazed at her always with admiration and an incredible amount of respect. Could they work?

"As I say always, please raise your head there is no need. We are equals, Irelia," Karma tried.

Irelia nodded, blushing. "Yes, I know. With how beautiful you look it simply seemed fitting." Karma blushed now. Irelia began to sputter, eyes wide. "No, I d-didn't mean it the way I…damn me." She went silent now, "Let us get to the walking part of the night." Karma couldn't hold back her giggles, nor the small smile on her face. The night was already pleasant.

The wind blew lightly, a faint breeze bringing with it the scent of apples from the nearby apple trees. The day was starting to dim down, and at night the gardens looked especially beautiful. The garden itself was massive, seemingly endless when one walked through it. There were so many different flowers, vegetables, trees with delicious fruits.

One of these trees Irelia plucked a fruit from and bit into the juicy side.

"So what about you, Karma? Do you want children?"

Karma turned her full attention on her companion. Dark brown eyes shone back at her, an odd smile gracing Irelia's lips. Karma thought about the answer she would give. Did she want them? The answer was no. It was so unpredictable, who knew what it could do to her own spiritual balance? Help it, destroy it? At least, no should have been her answer. Instead, "With the right person," fell from her lips. It was spoken more flirtatiously then she thought possible, and the smile on Irelia's face widened, though her cheeks colored.

"And…what is the right type of person, to you?" They reached the middle of the garden, where a little rocking bench sat. They each took a seat, breathing in the night air. Karma spoke carefully.

"Strong, confident, dependable, kind."

"That could be anyone," Irelia commented, taking a bite of the juicy fruit she held in hand.

Karma cleared her throat, "Well, as of tonight I have someone in mind." Irelia's eyes widened, and she glanced at Karma with surprise. "Well, as of a few nights ago, I did. I caught a glimpse of them in the showers." Irelia's face grew tight, and she flushed brightly.

"Oh you don't mean-So earlier, when you glanced down, you were gazing at my-"

"Uh, phallus. Yes. I was…looking at it, just to make sure I didn't imagine it." Irelia was red as a tomato, and she clasped her face in her hands, looking as if she were about to die. Karma's belly tingled, she couldn't handle how adorable Irelia was acting. Was she truly so embarrassed? Karma didn't want her to be humiliated though, so she grasped the other woman's hands in her own. "I was looking for a reason, there is no need to be embarrassed of doing what is only natural."

Irelia blinked slowly, swallowing, her brown eyes glimmered, "You mean…you were staring because-"

"I enjoyed watching you."

Karma held Irelia's gaze with her own, taking her cheek in her hand when the woman looked away from her. She let out a very soft sigh, lowering her other hand. It crept between the Guard Captain's legs, massaging her thighs for a moment, before creeping beneath the material of her pants and grasping a long, soft organ. Irelia gasped. "What are you-"

"I really enjoyed observing you. It made me feel things I'd never felt before. I never knew such pleasure existed…"Irelia squirmed, and looked as if she might do something, but instead she shifted and remained still and silent as Karma spoke, ever the obedient little warrior. Karma closed her eyes, exhaling heavily as she grasped Irelia's length and began to rub her hand up and down the hot skin, enjoying the damp, warm feeling against her own flesh. Irelia grit her teeth, and wet her lips. "How does it feel when I touch you like this?" She asked, squeezing the throbbing shaft, enjoying the way it twitched and hardened beneath her very touch.

"Good," she whispered, and Karma smiled in response, glad to bring the other woman pleasure.

A gentle, sweet smelling breeze drifted past them…Karma inhaled deeply, and began to move her hand gently. "Let's make you feel better and…push you to the edge, yes?" She blew gently on the swollen head beneath her fingertips, and Irelia didn't say a word, just nodded her head eagerly.

Karma knew there was satisfaction in pleasing others. But not like this. Heat pooled between her thighs, along with her thoughts. It was as if she grew numb to everything but the penis in her hand, unable to do a thing but stroke it…Her breath caught, and she sat down swiftly. Irelia gazed at her, obviously very embarrassed, but enjoying herself. "I apologize. I'm not very good at this," Karma admitted bashfully.

"Mmm," Irelia groaned, eyes squeezing shut tightly. Then she reached out for Karma's hand, throat bobbing. "Give me your hand. I will…I will guide you."

Karma did as told, sliding her hand into Irelia's. Her fingers were coarse and rough, so unlike most Ionian women. Even Akali had dainty, gentle hands. But Irelia held her with a strong, confident grip. A wet rush shot between her legs…and Irelia's gorgeous eyes snapped open and met hers. She swallowed, sweat glistening on her throat. "Like…this," she murmured.

Irelia's hand squeezed around hers, around her cock. Karma grew dizzy when Irelia inhaled sharply, cursing. "Gods, Gods just a little tighter." Karma obeyed swiftly, squeezing her dark fingers around the long pale member. It quaked beneath her touch, hot pulses against her skin. The angry tip was beginning to sob, seep, and Karma shifted where she sat wanting so badly to reach between her thighs and satisfy this growing ache.

But despite her urges, she was still patient. She wanted to see Irelia brought to the brink again…She kept her grip tight as she pumped, wondering how it must feel. Irelia's teeth grit, and after a few seconds of Karma's firm, insistent stroking her hips began to jerk lightly. "Gods," she whispered, leaning her head back. Karma didn't know what made her do it. Maybe instinct, but she leaned close, tucking her head against Irelia's chest. Fingers ran gently through her hair, even as she rubbed the cock in her hand. It was beginning to pulsate, throb, the tip weeping even more than it had previously. Irelia groaned deeply. "Can't hold back anymore…"

Just like that, Irelia came. Karma moved her hand quickly to stop the thick moisture from getting anywhere, gasping as it splattered across her fingers and palm. The ropes coated the entirety of her hand. Such a large load…truly, was that normal? After her ejaculation, Irelia sat there, panting. She had an odd little, satisfied grin on her face. Long hair in her face, she turned to look at Karma.

"Thank you," she panted, reaching out to grip Karma's wrist, pulling the cum-soaked hand up to look. "Apologies about…this mess on your hands. If you don't mind, would you…" She flushed, "Never mind." Karma's cheeks burned as she met Irelia's eyes.

"We are thinking of starting a family in the future Irelia. You can ask of me anything." Irelia's eyes widened, and she looked down at the hand again. She was thoroughly embarrassed. Karma thought she was adorable. Irelia's entire face was red as she lifted it to stare at the dark-skinned woman. "Then perhaps you might be willing to-to lick it?"

Karma smiled. "I was planning on it anyways. Of course I will. Wouldn't want it to go to waste." Irelia's eyes widened as Karma lifted her hand slowly, slowly lapping at the cream on her skin. Irelia watched, eyes locked onto where her tongue flicked out. When Karma glanced down for just a moment she could see that Irelia was rapidly hardening again. Karma didn't know much about sex, but surely that recovery rate was impossible!? She was satisfied. She had an impressive mate. By the time she had it clean, Irelia was nearly panting. Karma looked at the younger woman from under her lashes.

"Shall we take the next steps?"

Irelia wet her lips. "Right here? Right now? You want to have sex outside?"

"In this garden, surrounded by all these beautiful flowers, with the stars shining over head? Is there a better place." Irelia swallowed deeply. Then she stood. She offered Karma a hand, nodding.

"Let's make love near the white roses then."

Karma took her hand. The firmness of it was beginning to make her feel dizzy. From this day on, she could take that hand in hers whenever she willed it? The thought of such a thing was intoxicating. Irelia glanced at her from the corner of her eye. "Karma." Her name on Irelia's tongue sounded delicious. In response, her nipples tightened and that wetness between her legs dripped further. She wanted to hear Irelia say her name until she was no longer alive. "How do you want me to do it? Would you like to be on your back, or your belly? Or perhaps you'd like to set the pace and go on my lap, and take me." Irelia nodded seriously, "however you want it."

Karma smiled, charmed at how kind and gentle Irelia was being with her. She laughed softly, then her laugh broke off as she pictured how she wanted Irelia inside her. She tucked some of her short, dark hair behind her ear. She stepped close. Karma could smell Irelia's natural scent, intoxicating… "I want to be on my knees."

Irelia looked surprised. "Truly?" The corner of her lip twitched into a smile. "On your knees then."

Karma gazed at her, "before that…" She leaned forward, and Irelia caught her in her arms, pressing their mouths together. A sweet warmth overtook the virgin, she could feel Irelia's love washing over her. Irelia tucked their bodies together, the swell of her erection on Karma's hip, their mouths crushed together in a hard, firm kiss. Then Karma pulled away.

"I am ready now." Irelia nodded very seriously. So cute.

The Captain of the Guard positioned her carefully in the grass. "Karma, are you sure you wish to do it here? I would not mind taking you to my bedchambers. Or your own." Karma nodded, gazing back at her over her shoulder.

"If you do not want to-"

Irelia shook her head something fierce. "No! I simply….I want it to be perfect," she blushed. Karma smiled, gently. Then she nodded.

"Then I want it to be here." She gazed ahead. The smell of roses was in the air, all the other flower scents dull compared to them. Overhead was that beautiful blanket of stars. The only sounds were the massive fountain in the center of the garden, and their breathing. It was how she wanted to lose her virginity. To give it to her love. She heard Irelia undoing her pants, and what little armor she was wearing that night. Then, Karma felt Irelia parting the cloth in the way of Karma's womanhood. Pushing it aside, still gentle. When she reached her undergarments, Irelia gently tugged them down Karma's legs.

There was a moment of silence between them. Neither of them breathed as Irelia shifted forward. Karma was dizzy. It was happening. She could feel the hot thing being guided closer until- She gasped, surprised and aroused as the tip of Irelia's cock grazed her wet folds. Irelia gasped too.

"You're absolutely soaked down here…" The Blade of Ionia laughed lightly, "I hope I was the one to do this…."

"You were," Karma whispered, "I've been permanently in a state of arousal since I saw you stroking yourself so eagerly in the showers." Irelia was quiet now. Karma could sense her determination, could practically feel the swell of her ego. She smiled. Irelia was still so young. Her thought process was cut off abruptly as Irelia sank between her folds, slowly…steadily. Karma whimpered. She could feel her own soaked pussy parting around the large cock. She could hear the schlicking noises.

Irelia's cock pressed against her inner walls, swollen, completely claiming the womanhood that had never been penetrated before that night. When Irelia met resistance, she paused, her breath catching. Karma smiled. "It's alright." Irelia moved closer, until her breasts pressed against Karma's back. Her fingers tightened onto the womanly swell of Karma's hips. "Take me."

The guard captain obeyed immediately. She sunk herself in deep. Karma whimpered as she felt that initial tear, a slight sting mixing with the pleasure of finally having her love enter her. Her eyes moistened just a bit. Irelia kissed at the back of her neck. "Thank you for giving me something so special. I am honored." Karma couldn't find words in her current state. She only whimpered, nodded. "Prepare yourself then, Karma."

Saying her name again, at a time like this? Karma shuddered. One of Irelia's hands left Karma's hips, to clasp at one of Karma's breasts. It snuck under her shirt, squeezing tightly, her fingers brushing over the nipple. Karma moaned, just as Irelia began to pump inside her. The pace was by no means slow. Steady, hard. Karma heard the wet noises with every thrust. The younger Ionian must love her breasts, because she began to fondle the one in her hand like she'd never be able to again.

The sting had long since parted. With each thrust, Irelia's cock sawed deep inside her, before the hot, thick dick slid out, only the tip in. Then she sunk back in, to the base. The slapping of their skin, and the noises as her cock pierced Karma's sopping womanhood was too much to handle. Then, Irelia began to penetrate her harder, faster. Karma felt a familiar pulse. A slight throb. The thrusts were much shorter now, faster, harder. Irelia crushed their hips together, and Karma couldn't do a thing-so overwhelmed, so lost in the pleasure overtaking her.

Karma knew what was happening when the orgasm overtook her. She recognized how dangerous this was now, how intoxicating and addictive the feeling of crashing over the edge was. She shuddered, trying her best to stay silent, her face in the grass as Irelia sunk into her for one last thrust, before she came as well. Karma sobbed now, the pleasure too much to handle, and now this?

"Yes," she whispered as she felt Irelia spurt inside of her. Yes, this was what she wanted. Irelia's cum coated her insides, thick and so much of it, just like it did on her hand only this time…the thought of a family, of a life with Irelia made her orgasm last longer, so caught in her thoughts, in the feelings, in everything. Irelia was groaning behind her. Karma closed her eyes. Surely, this was a dream.

Only it wasn't. When her peak finally dipped, Irelia was still there. "Thank you," she whispered.

Irelia blushed, running her fingers through her hair. "I was going to pull out…then I thought about it." She blushed. Now, she pulled out. Karma turned onto her side. "I know I should have asked but…" Karma pulled her near, stroked her face lovingly.

"No. This was what I wanted. Are you sure it's what you want?"

"I want to be with you. I want to make a family with you," Irelia nodded eagerly. "There is no reason to wait…" She blushed, "it's not even a guarantee the seed will set. But if it does, then fate wants this path for us," Irelia smiled. Karma gently stroked her face, and guided the woman down until they were laying close.

"I thought love was a weakness, Lust. But I believe I have grown from this," Karma murmured, gently placing her head on Irelia's breast. Irelia closed her eyes.

"I am glad of that." Her head tucked against the top of Karma's head, and just like that she was asleep. Karma thought it was so endearing, how sleepy she got after coming like that…

Karma was okay with this. She wanted to rest too. When they woke up, perhaps they would make more love. She closed her thighs, snuggled deeper into Irelia's warm body. She shut her eyes, Irelia's seed still deep inside her. The spirit of Ionia prayed for a child as her conscious left her. Prayed for a life of happiness with the woman laying with her now.

Karma fell asleep smiling.


End file.
